


Courage

by AntarcticBird



Series: Nightbird!verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous prompted:</b> Blaine trying to hide that he's Nightbird from his new boyfriend, who has a tendency for getting into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

Being a college student by day and a superhero by night doesn’t really leave Blaine a whole lot of time for dating. Which makes it all the more perfect when Kurt just sort of – happens to him.

 

They run into each other outside the cafeteria – literally. Because Blaine hasn’t had more than three hours of sleep a night all week and Kurt is busy rifling through a folder full of sheet music and not looking where he’s going.

 

So their first meeting is a full frontal collision the first day of Blaine's sophomore year, Kurt's freshman year, around lunch time, which knocks Kurt onto his ass, papers flying and scattering across the polished surface of the college hallway. Blaine stumbles back against the wall, hitting his head hard on the edge of the doorframe.

 

“Ow,” he says eloquently.

 

“Shit,” Kurt hisses, staring up at him with wide eyes, shocked. “Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry, I wasn’t looking -”

 

Blaine shakes his head.“No, no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I'm useless first thing in the morning, I totally didn’t see you there -” He extends a hand, helping him to his feet, pulling a bit too enthusiastically and making him stumble against his chest ungracefully.

 

They both take a hurried step back, and Blaine can feel himself blushing now, because this is the cutest guy he’s ever met in his entire life and _wow_ did he just make a great first impression.

 

“Well, that was -” Kurt starts, laughing, a little embarrassed. “I’m Kurt,” he says, lowering his eyes and biting his lip, blushing a little in a way that is completely too adorable.

 

“Blaine,” Blaine replies, unable to look away.

 

**

 

They go on their first date that very same weekend, five days after they meet. Blaine picks Kurt up from his dorm room Friday night for dinner and a movie. The date ends late on Sunday night, and only because Kurt has homework to finish for Monday morning and Blaine has to go and be Nightbird (which he doesn’t tell Kurt, of course) but he’s already feeling bad about leaving the Blond Chameleon to deal with everything all on his own all weekend.

 

Outside Kurt’s room, they make out for half an hour before parting ways, and Blaine accepts Kurt’s relationship request on Facebook before heading out to do what he was born to do.

 

He cannot stop smiling all night, and ends up singing under his breath more often than not – the guys he stops from robbing a gas station look at him as if he's deranged because he simply cannot stop grinning. He’s just in a _really_ good mood.

 

**

 

After just a few dates, he and Kurt are already inseparable. Blaine just can’t get enough of him. Kurt is  _ awesome _ .

 

Blaine’s days before were filled with classes and homework and spontaneous a capella performances all over campus. His nights were spent being Nightbird, flying all over the city, being where he was needed the most. He’s never had much time for anything else, but he’s always been happy – after all, he gets to study what he loves and he gets to be a superhero, and that’s all he ever wanted, making art and helping people.

 

But now. Now there's Kurt. And if he was happy before, he thinks he needs a new word for what he's feeling now.

 

Because now there’s Kurt, smiling in that way that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle when Blaine jumps onto a bench out in the quad and starts serenading him. There’s Kurt wearing that soft cuddly sweater that is already Blaine’s favorite, letting Blaine snuggle up to him and playing with the curls at the back of his head until Blaine falls asleep halfway through the movie they're watching. There’s Kurt, pale and long-limbed and flexible, spread out on his bed, looking sinfully beautiful and laughing so full of joy until Blaine just has to tackle him to the mattress and kiss the breath out of him.

 

His life is _amazing_.

 

**

 

They’ve been together for almost two weeks when Kurt first meets Nightbird, completely by accident.

 

Blaine had said good night to him a few hours before, and he’s a bit surprised to see Kurt leaving the deli off campus shortly after 11pm. But then, he knows Kurt is working on a paper and sometimes gets late night cheesecake cravings when he’s stressed.

 

Nightbird, delighted to see him, follows him at a distance for just a few blocks, just so he can appreciate the way Kurt’s hips sway in those tight pants as he makes his way down the street, bag with cheesecake in one hand and his phone in the other, reading something as he walks.

 

Until he gets to an intersection and starts crossing without even looking up, apparently texting someone, not even noticing the cab speeding towards him way above the speed limit.

 

Nightbird is there in a flash, grabbing Kurt around the waist and yanking him out of the way, safely depositing him at a safe distance from the street, hand reaching out to catch the bag with the cheesecake that Kurt has dropped before it can hit the sidewalk. He doesn’t want anything happening to Kurt’s well-deserved midnight treat.

 

Kurt stares at him, jaw dropped, eyes wide, face pale, and slowly pulls his earphones out with trembling fingers. Nightbird can hear the rhythm of the music from where he stands opposite Kurt, no wonder Kurt didn’t notice the car. “What -”

 

“Um, here.” Nightbird makes his voice deeper, raspier, holding out the cake to Kurt. “I assume you want this back.”

 

“\- my phone,” Kurt says, frowning, looking around.

 

Nightbird spots it lying on the curb and hurries to pick it up, handing it back to Kurt. “It looks okay, I don't think anything happened to it.”

 

Kurt shakes his head at him, letting out a loud, shrill laugh, still a bit shaky from almost being run over. “You caught my dessert but let my phone drop?”

 

He blushes. “Sorry, I - Sorry. I just – figured you could use some dessert after this.”

 

“Thank you.” Kurt’s voice comes out breathy, a gentle, surprised smile spreading across his face, eyes wide from something other than shock. “That’s – sweet of you. Thanks for – you know. Apparently I’m an idiot who shouldn’t be let outside when he’s hungry and tired.”

 

“Oh, no. Happens to the best of us. And it was my pleasure,” Nightbird assures him. “Are you gonna be okay from here?”

 

Kurt nods. “Yes. Thanks again. I mean it.”

 

Nightbird wants to kiss him, he wants to walk him back home and cuddle him and spend the rest of the night curled up in his lap while Kurt is studying.

 

But he can't. Only Blaine gets to do that. Which is the way it should be. So he takes another step back. Time to get out before Kurt has a chance to get a good look at his face.

 

“Good night,” he says, and flies away before Kurt can say anything else.

 

Several hours later, he comes home to a text from Kurt.

 

_I was saved by Nightbird tonight!_

 

Blaine checks the time on his phone, and it’s after 3am already. He sighs. He’ll have to wait for the morning to text back in order to have a good explanation for not reacting immediately.

 

He decides to bring Kurt breakfast instead, standing outside his door with a bagel and a cup of coffee for his boyfriend a little after 9am.

 

“Are you okay?” is the first thing he says when Kurt opens the door. “I only saw your text this morning, I was already asleep when you texted last night -”

 

Kurt laughs, accepting the coffee and bagel with a kiss. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

 

Blaine exhales, pulls Kurt into a tight hug. “Thank god.”

 

“Nightbird is unbelievably cute, though.”

 

Blaine swallows down the irrational jealousy. He  _ is _ Nightbird, after all. It’s not like Kurt can leave him for his alter ego. “Tell me more about that,” he says, walking Kurt backwards into his room without letting go of him. “And please tell me what happened, why did you even need to be saved in the first place? Are you really okay? I was so worried -”

 

Most of all, he’s just really glad that he was able to help.

 

**

 

It’s just a few days later – a Friday night that Blaine would have loved to spend with his boyfriend, but Asian Persuasion who had the weekend shift is out of town and he’s filling in for her – when an amateur supervillain group who call themselves Throat Explosion take a subway train hostage. Nightbird calls Doctor Y and the Blond Chameleon in for help, but it’s all under control quickly – they’ve had a few run-ins with this group in the past and already know how they work.

 

Once the bad guys are in custody and everything is safe, he starts helping people off the train. And one of the first people to exit is – Kurt, book bag over his shoulder, looking mostly pissed about the hold up. Blaine knows he was probably on his way to band practice, and he’s already worried about Elliott taking over his beloved band, this is not gonna be pretty – And still he can’t stop the grin from spreading over his face, he just _loves_ seeing Kurt, especially when he isn’t even expecting him.

 

“It’s you,” he says before he can stop himself.

 

Kurt looks up at him, slightly irritated, before an answering grin appears on his face. “Nightbird!” He sounds pleased to see him. “I should have known.”

 

“Are you okay?” he asks, careful to make his voice deeper, the way he did last time they ran into each other.

 

“I’m fine, thanks to you,” Kurt says, then sighs. “This was just the _worst_ night for this, I had a very important band practice to get to – but you don’t care about that, I’m sorry.” He blushes. “Thanks for helping. Again.”

 

Nightbird shakes his head. “Of course I care! Why do you think we do this in the first place? I’m sorry about your band practice.”

 

“You’re sweet,” Kurt tells him, blinking up at him in a way that is so innocently seductive he has to muster every bit of willpower to not kiss him right there on the subway platform. That would probably raise a few questions he's not quite ready to answer.

 

“I’m just happy to help,” he mumbles.

 

“I’ll let you get back to that then,” Kurt tells him, and with another smile, walks away.

 

Nightbird stares after him for a few seconds until someone bumps into him and he turns back to the task at hand, reaching out a hand for the old woman with the tiny dog who’s exiting the train at this moment. “Sorry, sorry, here, let me help you -” he starts, focusing on what he’s here for.

 

**

 

Kurt tells him all about his evening as soon as they see each other the next day and Blaine acts shocked and surprised as every normal boyfriend would. Kurt seems fine though. Blaine has a feeling that getting in trouble is nothing Kurt isn’t used to.

 

He gets further confirmation for that when Nightbird runs into Kurt  _ again _ the following night. 

 

It’s a car crash, an SUV and a cab on an intersection not far from campus. By the time Nightbird gets there, there are already people on the scene - specifically Kurt, who must have been passing by when it happened. He's already busy getting a young woman with long dark hair and blood down the front of her shirt into the recovery position while directing three other people around him to call an ambulance, get some water for everyone and look if there’s a blanket in any of the cars.

 

Nightbird nods at him, Kurt nods back, and then they both go about further securing the intersection and directing their small crowd of helpers to take care of the three injured people.

 

It takes a few minutes for the cops and the ambulance to arrive and when they get there, Nightbird knows it’s time to leave.

 

He looks around for Kurt before he takes off, though, notices him looking at him from across the street where he is talking to a police officer. He looks back at him, their eyes meeting over the crowd. Kurt’s mouth twitches into a smile and he gives him a tiny wave with his fingers. Blaine grins back, mock saluting him, before quickly flying off.

 

His boyfriend apparently really has a tendency for finding trouble.

 

**

 

“So, are you coming to Elliott’s party tomorrow night?” Kurt asks, gently tugging at Blaine’s curls, lifting his head to kiss his sweaty temple.

 

Blaine cuddles closer, naked body draped half over Kurt’s equally naked body, breath still coming fast after what they just did. “Can’t,” he says, rubbing his cheek against Kurt’s chest. “I have – rehearsal.” He has to be Nightbird all night, but it’s not like that’s something he can just tell Kurt.

 

Kurt sighs. “What about movie night on Saturday?”

 

Blaine feels horrible. “I have this paper -” He really has to be Nightbird all weekend. He has to be Nightbird pretty much every night. Especially now when most of his colleagues are either injured or on vacation.

 

“Okay, whatever,” Kurt says, sounding a little bit pissed off now. “I’ll go to Elliott’s by myself. And I’ll ask Rachel to come over for movie night.”

 

Blaine struggles to lift himself off Kurt, looking down at him apologetically. “Kurt, I’m sorry, you know I really want to hang out with you -”

 

“Do you?” Kurt asks. “Because, don’t get me wrong. I love afternoon sex as much as the next person. And all those lunch dates are a lot of fun. But do you ever have a _night_ off? I mean, you’re in college, Blaine. You know you’re allowed to have fun sometimes, right?”

 

Blaine nods. “I know. I just – I want to, I just -”

 

“I miss you,” Kurt tells him, looking sad. “I just really like you a lot and you’re my _boyfriend_ , Blaine, and I want to spend time with you.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do, okay?” Blaine promises, heart sinking. There isn’t much he _can_ do. But for Kurt, he’ll try. For Kurt, he’d do anything.

 

“That’s all I’m asking,” Kurt says.

 

“ I really like you a lot too,” Blaine whispers, and kisses him. It is the understatement of the century. But it makes Kurt smile at him in that way that shows the dimples high on his cheeks and Blaine just forgets everything else when Kurt smiles at him like that. God, he  _ really _ likes him  _ a lot _ .

 

**

 

Instead of doing movie night with Rachel, Kurt decides to go dancing with Rachel. Blaine kisses him goodbye outside his building on Saturday night and makes him promise to text when he gets home, no matter how late it is.

 

“I’ll probably be asleep,” he says (which is not true, he’ll probably be out helping people), “but I’ll text back first thing in the morning and we can make plans for meeting up later.” (That part he’s completely serious about.)

 

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, kissing him again before walking off to have fun with his friend while Blaine has to go and be a hero for another night.

 

If he sticks close to the club he knows Kurt and Rachel to be in, that’s completely by accident. He has to hang out somewhere, after all, while he waits for things to happen.

 

It’s still lucky he chose this part of town tonight, apparently, because it’s a little after 2am when he sees Kurt and Rachel stumble out the door, laughing and holding each other up as they start making their drunken way home. Nightbird watches them stagger down the street with their arms around each other and smiles.

 

He waits until they turn the corner, about to walk off in the opposite direction, when he hears a scream. He takes off so quickly he almost collides with a lamppost. That had sounded an awful lot like Rachel's voice.

 

They're standing next to a dark alley, Kurt half in front of Rachel to protect her, and there's a third person there. Someone grabbing for Kurt, yanking him forward and away from Rachel, then shoving him back hard enough to make him fall and grabbing Rachel around the waist, holding something to her neck before she even has the time to scream again.

 

Nightbird is there before Kurt has even hit the pavement.

 

He interrupts dozens of muggings every week, but usually the victims aren’t his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend. It's not something he ever wants to have to do again.

 

Thankfully, the mugger is just a kid himself, shaking like a leaf and barely putting up a fight once Nightbird arrives. It's quick work, he almost feels bad about having to call the cops on this kid after all. But on the other hand, he just tried to mug his boyfriend. So. On second thought, he's not really feeling _too_ bad about it.

 

Kurt is still pale and looking a bit sick, comforting a trembling, terrified Rachel once Nightbird has tied the kid to a lamppost and called the cops.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks. He seems to be asking that a lot around Kurt.

 

Kurt nods, pressing his lips together tightly, closing his eyes for a second. “Thank you. That was -” Being shoved to the ground and almost mugged seems to have shocked most of the drunkenness out of him, and he looks up at Nightbird with eyes that are almost clear. “Just. Thank you.”

 

“That’s what I’m here for,” Nightbird says, careful to not stand directly in the light from the streetlamp.

 

He helps them both to their feet, almost relieved when the cops arrive and he can take off. If Kurt doesn’t manage to stay out of trouble for a bit, he’ll identify him sooner or later. And that’s just – he honestly has no idea how he’d explain _any_ of this.

 

As much as he wants to cut his night short and be home by the time Kurt texts him, he can’t. It’s too early. He'll just have to be an extra attentive boyfriend the next day.

 

**

 

The next day, Kurt is pissed. Blaine can tell as soon as they meet outside the cafeteria for breakfast.

 

“How are you?” Blaine asks, falling into concerned boyfriend mode immediately. “I got your text, oh my god, is everything all right?”

 

Kurt shrugs. “I’m fine. How are _you_ , Blaine?”

 

Blaine is a little taken aback by the question. “What do you mean? I’m not the one who almost got mugged last night, seriously, are you okay?”

 

Kurt laughs. “No, you were the one who mysteriously disappeared last night.”

 

“What do you mean?” Suddenly, he feels panicked.

 

Kurt gives him a cold look. “I went by your room once I got home. I know, it was late and I did feel bad about waking you, but it was  _ scary _ , and I just wanted my boyfriend. I just wanted  _ you _ .” He shrugs again. “But you weren’t there. The library closes at midnight, Blaine. Where the  _ fuck _ were you if you weren’t in your room?”

 

Blaine’s jaw drops, and for a minute, he’s lost for words. “Kurt -”

 

“I mean, you can do whatever you want with your time. I just thought that if you wanted to go out – and you told me you couldn't -”

 

“I was – I was studying with Sam,” he says quickly. “I was at his place. I fell asleep there. I’m so sorry you came looking for me and I wasn’t there, I’m so so sorry please believe me -”

 

Kurt sighs. “Whatever. Let’s just go inside.”

 

Blaine catches his wrist before he can enter the cafeteria. “Kurt. Are we okay? I swear I was at Sam’s, I just – please tell me we’re okay?” His voice cracks on the last word and Kurt’s face immediately softens.

 

“Fine,” he concedes. “I believe you.”

 

“Then will you talk to me now?” Blaine pleads. “I need to know you’re okay. You’re not hurt, are you?”

 

Kurt shakes his head, a small smile playing around his lips. “Nightbird saved us. I’m just - it was scary. But I’m not hurt, no.”

 

Blaine exhales heavily, pulls Kurt into a tight hug. “Can we skip classes today?” he asks. “I just want to spend a lot of time kissing you and making sure you’re really not hurt.”

 

Kurt laughs, folding his arms securely around Blaine’s smaller frame. “No,” he says. “We have to go to class. But are you free this afternoon? Because I like this idea of kissing you.”

 

Blaine grabs him tighter, shoves his face into the crook where Kurt’s neck meets his shoulder. “I’m all yours,” he says, meaning it so very much.

 

Now he just has to text Sam and tell him to back up his story in case he ever runs into Kurt the next few days. It’s a good thing his best friend spends his nights being the Blond Chameleon, it does make things easier on occasion.

 

**

 

Over the next few weeks, Kurt and Nightbird seem to just keep running into each other. Nightbird is there when Kurt and three other people get stuck in an elevator in Elliott’s apartment building. Nightbird is there when Kurt takes a cab back to campus late at night only to find he doesn’t have enough money in his wallet – Nightbird pays half of his cab fare which, he has to admit, he probably wouldn’t have done for anyone else. Nightbird is there when Kurt, along with almost two dozen other people, is being held hostage in the tiny café Kurt likes so much. Nightbird is even there when Kurt slips on a patch of ice close to the subway entrance at the beginning of December, catches him before he can tumble down the subway stairs.

 

Kurt always thanks him politely, always smiles at him, always – seems to be kind of unintentionally flirting with him lately. Which is weird, to say the least.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate being flirted with by Kurt. It’s just – that it also hurts a bit, because he’s Nightbird by night, but he’s _Blaine_ , Kurt’s boyfriend the entire rest of the time and he doesn’t really like that his boyfriend is flirting with a superhero. Not that it’s very obvious. It’s little things – Kurt’s voice, the way he blinks up at him and blushes whenever they get a chance to talk.

 

And it's not only that. Kurt is starting to be rather frustrating for Nightbird in general.

 

While Kurt is grateful to get out of the stuck elevator and definitely grateful for the cab money and to be saved from falling on his ass on the ice, most of the time he doesn't even seem to be needing any help at all.

 

At the café with the hostages, Kurt is already busy taking care of everyone else before Nightbird has even cuffed the last of the hostage takers to the pipes behind the counter.

 

A few nights later, Nightbird finds him half-carrying a very drunk Puck all the way across campus back to his dorm, and while Kurt accepts his help gratefully, lets Nightbird grab one of Puck's arms to help him carry him, he's sure that Kurt would have actually been fine on his own.

 

When the school's Christmas concert is attacked by some crazy kid and his army of mind-controlled pigeons, it's Kurt who leads people to safety, leaving Nightbird free to deal with the attacker.

 

It's not like he doesn't appreciate the help. It's certainly not that he wants Kurt to be more helpless, it's just that – he's never met anyone like him. Without any superpowers, Kurt is still more fearless and strong than some of the superheroes Blaine works with. Maybe he's just used to being in shitty situations because he ends up in them so often. Or maybe he's just that amazing.

 

Blaine still doesn't like the thought of his boyfriend kind of attracting trouble like that. But there's even another downside to that particular problem...

 

Because lately, Nightbird is all Kurt ever talks about. “He’s so  _ cute _ ,” he tells Blaine, loose-limbed and relaxed as they cuddle up in Blaine’s bed after sex.

 

Blaine does his best to not be annoyed. “I thought you said I was cute,” he pouts.

 

Kurt laughs and pokes him in the ribs. “But you _are_. You are the cutest. But come on, you have to admit that he's kind of adorable, you've seen the pictures -”

 

“No, I know,” Blaine sighs.

 

“I’m just grateful for what he does,” Kurt explains. “And it doesn’t hurt that he’s nice to look at. It’s too bad you’ve never met him.”

 

“Yeah. Well.” Blaine just wants to change the topic and get his boyfriend to stop swooning over stupid Nightbird. He also really doesn't want to talk about Nightbird in general. It's all too weird and confusing and _weird_. 

 

And it’s also one of his rare nights off and he’d been kind of really hoping for more sex, but listening to Kurt talking about some other guy (even if that guy is him, which his boyfriend doesn't know and which seriously gives him a headache) doesn’t really help him get in the mood.

 

“He probably thinks I’m some sort of superhero stalker or one of those weird people who just kind of get off on danger,” Kurt says, blushing adorably. “Or a clumsy idiot, did I tell you about that time with the subway stairs? That could have been so embarrassing -”

 

Blaine frowns. “What do you care what he thinks of you?”

 

Kurt shrugs. “I don’t. I just – no one wants to appear clumsy.”

 

“You’re beautiful,” Blaine insists. “And cute and adorable and so graceful and it’s not your fault that things sort of keep happening to you. If he can’t see that, he’s an idiot. Anyone who can’t see that is an idiot. You’re the most stunning, amazing person I’ve ever met. And I’m not just saying that to get in your pants.”

 

“No, ‘cause you already got me naked.” Kurt laughs. “I wasn’t fishing for compliments,” he adds, quietly. “But – oh my god, Blaine. I don’t even know what to say.”

 

Blaine just looks at him, and he knows he gets that look on his face that he has no control over, he can’t help it. Kurt is just overwhelmingly perfect. “It’s all true,” he promises.

 

Kurt blushes and shifts on the mattress until they’re side by side, facing each other. He places a hand over Blaine’s heart, gently, and kisses him. “You’re amazing,” he breathes. “I just – Sometimes I’m afraid I dreamed you, you’re so – amazing.”

 

Blaine nuzzles his face against Kurt’s, rubbing their noses together, and feels light enough to fly, floating on a cloud of happiness. He’s  _ never _ been in love like this before.

 

**

 

Nightbird is breaking up a fight outside a theater – he’s not even really sure what the fight was about, he just knows that one of the guys was twice the size of the other one, and if there’s one thing he hates, it’s bullies – when he gets a soda can to the head. It’s an empty can and doesn’t even really hurt, but it still pisses him off. He spins around, facing his newest attacker.

 

Turns out, the big guy brought a friend, and suddenly it’s him against two gorillas, and he has no patience for this right now, he has a final the next day and he’s _exhausted_.

 

“Hey,” someone yells from the direction of the theater, and then there are footsteps running towards them, fast and determined.

 

Nightbird is busy dodging blows from two guys twice his size already, he really cannot deal with another person added to the mix – but then one of the attackers staggers sideways, growls, spins around to face whoever just joined their merry little fight.

 

“ What do you  _ think _ you’re doing,” he hears Kurt’s voice, loud and  _ pissed _ .

 

Nightbird risks a quick look over his shoulder – this is not good. This is not good at all.

 

But Kurt actually looks like he has things under control for now, surprisingly – he’s swinging a heavy book bag at his attacker’s head, looking so angry Nightbird almost feels scared of him.

 

And the distraction gives him just the time he needs to finally end this – within minutes, he’s tying the two bullies together into one neat little package while Kurt is busy talking to their victim who looks a bit shaken, but otherwise okay. Kurt is just offering him a granola bar and a bottle of water – probably his lunch leftovers from earlier today – when Blaine walks over to them.

 

“Everything okay here?”

 

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” the guy says, smiling tentatively. “Seriously, thanks so much, both of you.”

 

“Do you need any help getting home?” Kurt wants to know.

 

The guy – who can’t be much older than sixteen – shakes his head. “I’m just gonna call my dad. But I appreciate the offer.”

 

“I’ll wait with you until he gets here,” Nightbird promises, then tilts his head at Kurt motioning for him to follow while the kid digs his phone from his pocket to call his father.

 

“That was really stupid,” Nightbird tells him sternly as soon as they’re a few steps away.

 

Kurt shrugs. “It worked, didn’t it?”

 

He sighs. “You should have let me handle it. That’s sort of what I’m there for.”

 

“You looked like you could use some help.”

 

He lowers his eyes, shaking his head as he suppresses a grin. “I – did. I guess. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful. It’s just – how are you always around when things happen?”

 

Kurt runs a hand through his hair, shrugging. “I have no idea, honestly. It's not like I actually enjoy this. Just my luck, I guess.”

 

“Not many people would have stepped in here, especially not when I was already -”

 

“I really just hate bullies,” Kurt spits, so passionately Nightbird remembers the stories he’d told him (Blaine) of high school. Of course Kurt doesn’t like bullies.

 

“A lot of people do,” Nightbird says. “And still most of them wouldn’t have helped this guy.”

 

Kurt shrugs. “You do that all the time.”

 

“I’m a superhero,” Nightbird reminds him.

 

Kurt grins. “So? I'm not allowed to help some poor guy because I'm not?”

 

“Thank you for helping out,” Nightbird says. And smiles at him dopily. And then gets the hell away from Kurt, because the longer they talk the more difficult he finds it to not kiss him.

 

**

 

The next time it’s a small fire - nothing serious, everything is under control by the time Blaine gets to the building where Kurt is interning at the moment. It’s just that the elevators aren’t working due to the fire and the stairwell is filled with smoke and the firefighters can always use some help getting people down from the upper floors, especially from someone who can fly.

 

He sees Kurt on his first trip up, notices him sitting on the floor and calming someone else, showing no intention of being rescued just yet while there are people worse off than he is. Blaine hides his smile, heart thumping in his chest. Kurt is  _ amazing _ . He grabs someone else and gets them out, knowing Kurt will be okay. Someone else will get to him eventually.

 

Except that Kurt refuses to leave until everyone else has been rescued. And that Nightbird volunteers for the last trip up because it’s less exhausting for him than for the poor firefighters, who even still have to get through the rest of their shift after this.

 

So halfway up the building it occurs to him that he's gonna be the one to get Kurt out after all. Which is – problematic. Because it sort of involves him physically lifting Kurt up and flying him to safety. Which kind of means they'll be _very_ close to each other. Which he usually wouldn't mind, just – Well. They've run into each other so many times by now. It's probably all going to be all right.

 

Kurt smiles at him when he enters through the window, getting up from where he’s sat down on the floor and walking over to him. “Nightbird! We meet again!” He laughs. “And now you get to rescue me after all.”

 

“It’s not like I haven’t before,” Nightbird protests.

 

“I know.” Kurt smiles. “Okay. Ready?”

 

“That’s _my_ question,” Nightbird protests, then turns his back to Kurt because hey, sometimes he does have brilliant ideas out of nowhere. “Hop on,” he says.

 

Kurt looks taken aback for a second, then grins at him. “A piggyback ride from my favorite superhero. Yay!”

 

He wraps his arms around Nightbird’s shoulders from behind, hopping onto his back, and Nightbird grips under his thighs (god he knows those thighs so well, has spent a half hour yesterday afternoon with his head between them) and flies out of the window.

 

On an impulse, he doesn’t fly them down to street level immediately, but takes them higher, wanting to show off, wanting to make this at least a little bit fun for Kurt after he’s been so selfless in there. Kurt squeals in excitement, holding on tighter, pressing his face against the back of Nightbird's shoulder.

 

Feeling reckless, Nightbird lets himself fall into a steep dive towards the rooftop underneath them, and Kurt, unprepared for the sudden drop, cries out, hands grabbing for better purchase, one of them inadvertently reaching for Nightbirds face. It’s just one move of his hand, one flailing motion, and then he has Nightbird’s mask in his hand. Startled, Nightbird gracelessly drops out of the sky, both of them rolling over the rooftop in a tangle of limbs until they come to a stop with Nightbird flat on his back, and Kurt, shocked, staring down at him.

 

He sees the realization hit in slow increments, Kurt’s fear from the fall giving way to the wide-eyed shock of recognition when he gets a proper look at him.

 

“Bl -”

 

“Don’t,” he interrupts, shaking his head firmly. “Don’t.”

 

Kurt nods, then scrambles back, off of him and onto his feet. “Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod – it’s – you, it’s – this _entire time_?”

 

Nightbird, who is now also Blaine, sits up slowly, sighing sadly. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry, I _couldn’t_ tell you, _please_ understand -”

 

“I just -” Kurt sucks in a sharp breath, shaking his head as if trying to clear it. “It’s  _ you _ . Oh my  _ god _ .”

 

Blaine carefully stands up too, facing Kurt. Their eyes meet. Blaine holds his breath. There's no one around here, they're on their own. He still doesn’t really know what to say. “Kurt -”

 

Kurt just keeps staring at him, wide-eyed, the disbelief still evident on his face but slowly giving way to a gentle, surprised smile. “You saved me.”

 

Tentatively, Blaine smiles back. “You're welcome.”

 

“I haven't even said thanks yet,” Kurt tells him, face hardening again.

 

“Oh. Right.” Blaine notices they're still just standing there, and he feels awkward. He's also starting to feel a bit shaky as a second wave of _what the hell just happened_ hits him. “I thought it was kind of implied.”

 

“Just – what -” Kurt frowns, eyes still mostly dumbfounded and plain confused. “I can't – I mean, are you fucking serious? Honestly, I just kind of want to yell at you – but … Later. We do need to have a talk about this. But oh my god it's _you_ -”

 

Blaine shrugs. “I just like to help. In any way I can. So...”

 

“I can't believe this.” Kurt laughs, a little hysterically. “No seriously. I'm in total shock right now, I don't – You're – you have _got_ to be kidding me, is this even _real_? This is – _weird_! Oh my god, you're Nightbird – _you're_ Nightbird – Oh my god, so many things are starting to make sense now, I mean …You're completely _insane_ , oh my god, you're _amazing_ , do you know that?”

 

“ So are you though,” Blaine says, shock slowly giving way to relief. So this is kind of a mess. But it could have gone a lot worse. “Seriously, you're – probably the bravest person I've ever met. And the most caring.”

 

Kurt blushes. “Oh, shut up. If I didn't know better, I'd almost say you're trying to flirt with me.  _ Nightbird _ !”

 

He grins. “Well, maybe I am.” He takes a step forward, drags Kurt closer by his hips. He feels elated, all of a sudden. He's knows he'll be freaking out later, but he's running on too much adrenaline right now. “You are pretty cute, you know?”

 

Kurt chuckles, resting his hands against Nightbird's chest, opening and closing his mouth a few times before finding his voice. “So are you.” He grins. “Hey, wait! Then what was up with all that irrational jealousy lately?”

 

Blaine cringes. “Can we not talk about that right now? I'm giving myself a headache any time I try figuring that one out.”

 

Kurt looks at him for a long time, nodding slowly. “Okay. I think I get it.”

 

Nightbird tilts his head, looking at him questioningly. “I'm glad one of us does. But anyway. Want to make out with a superhero now?”

 

Kurt bites his lip, splays his hands wide to spread the entire width of the armor plate. “Nightbird – I'm flattered. I really am. But the thing is -”

 

“No, it's okay, I mean, you probably just want to go home after the night you've had -”

 

Kurt raises his head, meeting his eyes, expression serious. “No, hey, listen. It's a tempting offer. So very tempting, believe me. But – there's this guy. Who I would never want to hurt.”

 

Blaine raises his eyebrows, grinning. “Oh?”

 

Kurt nods, a teasing smile playing around the corners of his lips. “Yeah. His name is Blaine. Maybe you know him. He's – pretty much perfect.”

 

Blaine blushes darker, heart hammering hard against his ribs. “I guess he's okay.”

  
Kurt shifts closer, not looking away even though Blaine can see the glimmer of nervousness in the corner of his eyes. “I know that he's been kind of jealous lately anyway. Because. You and I – we kept running into each other. And I kept talking about you. Kind of a lot, I guess. But I never meant to make him feel like he wasn't enough for me. I just – meeting a superhero is exciting, you know? Especially a cute one. Do you think he understands that?”

 

Nightbird (Blaine?) nods slowly. “I think he knows that, Kurt. I think he just – likes you so much that he tends to worry even when there's no real reason.”

 

Kurt nods, biting his lip before continuing. “You see, I really like him too. A lot. And as much as I want to kiss you right now, I just want him to know that it doesn't change anything between us. I want him to know that I always mean … _him_. All of him. Okay? I need him to know that.”

 

He nods, nervously, licking his lips. “He – understands. I guess. And he likes that you worry about that, but there's no need.”

 

Kurt searches his eyes, hesitating. “Are you sure?”

 

“Very sure. He trusts you.”

 

“Good,” Kurt says, sliding his hands up Nightbird's chest to wrap his arms around his shoulders. “Because he really means a lot to me, you know? I haven't told him yet, but I'm sort of head over heels in love with him.”

 

The grin just takes over his face as his heart does a series of flips in his chest. “Really?”

 

“Really,” Kurt confirms, his smile gentle.

 

“Because I know for a fact that he loves you too,” Nightbird says. “He's been in love with you  _ forever _ . He just didn't know how to tell you.”

 

“Well, now I know,” Kurt breathes, looking stunned, pleased, overwhelmed. “I'm gonna kiss you now, okay? Can you make sure my wonderful, amazing boyfriend whom I love very much knows this is for him?”

 

“He knows,” Nightbird breathes back. “God, I love you so much -” And then they're kissing, on a rooftop, Nightbird's mask, forgotten for now, dangling from Kurt's fingertips.

 

**

 

A week later Nightbird breaks up a bar fight at the very karaoke bar Kurt was visiting with Rachel that night – Kurt still hasn't stopped kind of just ending up wherever there's trouble in this city. It just – happens.

 

And while Nightbird is helping a guy climb out from the ruins of a smashed table, he looks up, his eyes meeting Kurt's. Kurt is standing by the bar, holding an ice pack to another guy's already impressive black eye, rubbing his back and talking slowly, calming him.

 

Kurt smiles at him across the rubble that used to be his favorite karaoke bar. Nightbird smiles back.

 

A few hours from now, Blaine will crawl into bed with his boyfriend who'll wrap himself around him and sleepily kiss his arm when he's really trying to get his face and mumble that he could have at least washed out the gel before putting his head on the pillow. And Blaine will laugh and yawn and turn in his arms to be the little spoon and feel – happy.

 


End file.
